


黑道paro片段

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Summary: 其实无车，只是lft接受不了我的尺度。按时间顺序排列，三就紧接在二之后。
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 4





	黑道paro片段

**Author's Note:**

> 其实无车，只是lft接受不了我的尺度。  
> 按时间顺序排列，三就紧接在二之后。

一

宣布继承平野组后的第一次大会意料之内的乱。

平野坐在最内的上座，好整以暇地睥睨着预料之中会作乱的人被团团围住，押着跪着地上。

室内的众人各怀鬼胎，每个人都一肚子坏心思，与此相反，室内却安静得只能听到被押住的一人的声音。

平野站起来，吩咐了一句，声音不大不小，刚好能让在座的所有人听见，“带下去，别让我再看见他”，没看任何人，径直走出去了。

然而在傍晚去墓园的路上，即使意识到有车在跟踪，想要甩掉，平野的车还是被几辆车逼停了。

平野和随从速战速决解决了一波人，混战之中，没躲过，他的腹部中了一刀，与一人交换了外套，几个人分头逃走了。

这晚正下着大雨，雨水稍微冲淡了一点平野身上的血腥味。

他抄近路跌跌撞撞地往闹市区跑，这段路上也是他们组的势力范围，他边跑边祈祷不要遇到什么不该遇见的人。

眼看着过了这条巷子就要到热闹的大街上了，平野失血过多，脱力得快要倒地之时，一个人影停在他面前。

那人撑着一把随处可见的透明伞，穿着廉价的、洗得发白的T恤和牛仔裤，手里拧着一份便利店的便当，看到平野惊讶得便当掉在地上的水坑里，手忙脚乱地扶住平野。

但他的脸很好看，一点也不普通。

他身后的雨幕中，巷口闪烁的霓虹灯流泻着五颜六色的、俗气的灯光，照亮了巷内两侧老旧脏乱的楼房，而他精致的脸庞和单纯的目光与这里糟糕的一切格格不入。

诧异又担心的表情在他稚气未脱的脸上显得格外可爱，这是平野失去意识之前的最后一个想法。

没想到在如此危急的时刻，他还能有这样莫名其妙的闲心。

二

天色阴沉沉的，平野和永濑靠在别墅露台的栏杆边上，眺望远处的山色，享受着沉默却难得片刻安宁的氛围。

平野抽出一根香烟放在嘴间的时候，刚好开始下雨。

夏天的阵雨来的快，雨滴迅速地变密，顷刻间，两人就被淅淅沥沥的雨包围了。

他拿着打火机想要把烟点燃，试了几次也没点燃。

永濑侧着头看着他的举动，轻松惬意地勾起嘴角，笑了几声。

随即，他凑近了举起一只手罩在烟的上方，还顺手摸了摸平野额前的发丝。四目相对，极近的距离能看到棕色瞳孔如琉璃般流溢着灵动的光芒，眼神示意他再试试。

暧昧的气氛无声地流动着，仿佛在雨中形成了一个只属于彼此的狭小天地。

烟点燃了，一缕烟雾横亘在两人之间，模糊了他们继续观察对方的视线。

突然，烟掉在地上，熄灭了，安宁的氛围也消失了。

一把锋利的刀刃毫无征兆地捅在了平野的肋骨处——是他多年来形成的条件反射救了他一命，要不然被捅到的可能是心脏。

剧烈的疼痛和震惊中，耳际是熟悉的声音，却冷冰冰的。

“忘了我吧。”

平野捂着伤口，源源不断流出的鲜血被雨水冲刷着，扩大了红色液体沾染的范围。他伸出手想抓住眼前的人，却只能眼睁睁地看着永濑翻下露台，跳进不知哪里来的、突然出现的车，扬长而去，消失在雨中。

平野跌落在地上，苦笑，我这也算还你一命了。

平野先硬撑着自己大致处理了伤口，过了会儿私人医生岩桥来了。

“你不追究吗？”

见平野好像完全没有追究的举动，边治疗，岩桥好奇地问。

“是我自己不小心弄的。”

岩桥噗嗤笑出了声，“你听听你这话，你自己信吗？”

“让你信你就别多问了。”

平野不耐烦地摆了摆手。

“嘛，我当然管不了这事，不过你还是小心点，别为了谈恋爱，把自己的命都玩丢了。”

被戳到痛处，平野急不可耐地否认。

“谁说我是谈恋爱了？”

岩桥翻了个白眼，“不是谈恋爱，那你是做慈善吗？故意养把刀在身边坑自己。”

三

此处是漂浮在公海上的豪华游轮，无人监管的灰色地带，不知有多少见不得人的肮脏勾当会在这里发生。

平野修养了一个月，这回是来谈生意的。

刚结束和合作伙伴的会面，从紧张的谈判桌上下来，他想去船上的赌场放松一下。

进了vip专用的赌场第二层，平野正百无聊赖地跟着侍者，准备随便找桌坐下。

没想到冤家路窄，这就碰上了一个月前捅他一刀的人。

造型变了，平野看着感觉还挺新鲜。

在平野自己反应过来之前，他就走到永濑那桌停下了。

永濑看了他一眼，没说话。

桌上有个白天才经人介绍认识的商人，之前和平野聊得不错，看起来是这桌说话比较有分量的人，侍者询问了几句，就让平野加入了。

入座后，平野先问了一句。

“玩什么？”

“21点。”

显然不只这么简单，桌上每个人面前都有至少一个花花绿绿的酒杯，赌的倒是不大不小。

另外，只有平野身边没人。手下他有带，但不是这种场合陪同的人。

平野嘲讽的眼神掠过永濑，他猜测今晚是不会太平了。

永濑是来打探消息的。

这次他的身份变成了一个名不见经传的小模特。

摆脱了之前柔顺的黑发，他又烫又染弄了个咖毛，衣着风格也变得符合时下流行又轻浮。

永濑当然没有资本参与这样的赌局，他是蹭的一个不认识的大叔进来的。

永濑在甲板上晒太阳时，假装自己腰疼，引起了他的注意。

此时，这位“好心”的大叔正坐在永濑身边，想要索取一点带他入场的报酬。

看到永濑被动手动脚地吃豆腐，平野眉头越皱越紧，简直要把不悦写在脸上了。

同桌的人问，“牌不好吗？”

平野摇头，“不是。”

然后那个大叔的手就要伸到了永濑的大腿上，平野看不下去了，直接把手边一个空的酒杯扔到那人的脚边，摔碎了。

大叔惊得一跳，自然就把手挪开了。

平野轻描淡写地抬眼扫了他一眼，“不好意思，手滑。”

那人正要发火，本桌除了永濑唯一认识平野的人出来当和事老了。

“唉，别生气，我想他也不是故意的。”

随后在大叔的耳边低声说了几句话，他就老实了，估计是知道了平野的身份，不敢得罪他。

这还没完，又“体贴”地说，“平野さん身边身边是不是缺个人，你过去吧。”指挥着永濑坐到平野旁边。

说实话，平野从今晚看到永濑起就气不打一处来。

不久之前才捅了自己一刀，这下神色平静得跟什么也没发生一样。

之前在他面前都一副纯情的模样，这会儿就大变样了。

平野越想越气，就想刁难一下永濑，他倒想看看永濑能演到什么地步。

一局结束，平野抬手揽住永濑的肩膀，配合着也装作不认识他的样子，在他耳侧呼气。

“宝贝，你叫什么名字？想让我怎么叫你？”

永濑露出营业式的羞涩笑容回答他。

“廉。”

呵，他前几个月都是这么喊永濑的。

“坐过来。”

平野侧过身，拍了拍自己的大腿，示意永濑坐到他腿上。

永濑的嘴角几不可察地抽搐了一下，站起来移动到平野面前，犹豫着想问。

“我……”

刚开口就被平野拉下来了。

“腿分开。”

被一桌人盯着看戏，永濑不能暴露，只好配合平野想要的羞耻的姿势，分开腿跨坐在他的大腿上。

永濑一坐上去，平野的双手立刻就缠上来了。

平野一只手摸着永濑的大腿，一只手钻进他的上衣摸着他的腰，泄愤似的没有控制力道重重地捏了一把。

永濑没忍住叫了一声，“啊……”

平野咬着他的耳垂，用只有他们两个人能听见的音量，轻笑。

“你还是那么敏感。”

永濑听到他的话不自觉地颤抖了一下，想起过去他们翻云覆雨的日子，默默地叹息。

平野玩味的视线瞧得永濑心里很不是滋味，不想再与平野有眼神接触，他低垂着眼帘，专心扮演一个风月场所听话的玩物。

旁边的人提醒平野，“还要玩吗？”

有人附和着开了个下流的玩笑。

“还是想去床上玩？”

“没事，继续。”

平野抽出一只手放到桌上拿牌，另一只手摸着永濑，从他的大腿摸到屁股，又从屁股摸到腰上。

随后平野解开了两颗永濑胸前的扣子，微微敞开的领口里，胸膛若隐若现。还好，没什么乱七八糟的痕迹。

平野恶劣的心情稍微好了那么一丁点，耐心地啃噬着永濑的锁骨和胸口的皮肤，心满意足地听着他口中溢出的低吟。

过了一会儿，平野招来侍者重新开了瓶酒，为了避免喝醉，开的是一瓶度数很低的红酒。

平野拿起侍者倒的一杯酒递给永濑。

“廉，喂我喝。”

永濑歪着头不解地端起酒杯送到他嘴边。

“用嘴喂。”

平野笑了，这人也没有他想象的那么熟练嘛。

永濑抿着嘴，眼神幽怨地看着平野。当然了，只有反效果。

“快点。”

平野揉捏着他屁股上的软肉，催促道。

永濑含了一小口酒在嘴里，心想着高级红酒就被他们这么糟蹋了，把酒渡给了平野。

平野按着永濑的后脑勺，缠住他的舌头，简直像不想放过一丝一毫的酒，吮吸着他的唇瓣，尝够了他的味道，才放开。

“太少了，没尝到味，再来一口。”

永濑不知是羞的还是恼的，整张脸一直红到了耳根，硬着头皮又渡了一口酒给平野。

这个吻比刚才更激烈了。有一些酒从永濑嘴角溢出来，顺着下巴流到脖颈处，最后流入若隐若现的胸口。

单薄的白色衬衫本就有点透，沾染了暗红色的酒液，再加上衣衫不整，发丝凌乱，显得愈发旖旎暧昧。

吻闭，平野又好心地舔掉永濑身上的酒液。

舔下巴的时候还好，当平野的舌头和牙齿在他的颈动脉上摩挲，他浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，生物本能的危机感和生理的快感交织在一起，他只能无力地揪着平野的衣角，细细地发抖。

平野一寸一寸地舔完了永濑皮肤上的红酒，笑意盈盈地看着永濑示意他继续。

不妙，抵着他大腿的东西好像越来越硬了。

就这样喝完了半瓶酒，永濑腿都麻了，赌局才结束。

夜晚的甲板上与白天温差很大，没什么人，永濑靠在船边，想吹风冷静冷静，思考下一步的行动计划。

还没得出个结果，平野来了。

平野拿出一根烟，看了看他嘴里叼的烟。

“借个火。”

平野含着烟凑过来，烟点燃了。

两人隔得好近，海风几乎要把平野的发丝吹到永濑的脸上。

先前在赌场里也距离很近，但现在与刚刚和同一个人逢场作戏的感觉却大不相同。

平野凝视着他，深不见底的眼眸中酝酿着无声的浪潮。

仍旧保持着这个距离很近的姿势，平野低声问。

“我没死你是不是很意外？”

永濑故作平静地回答。

“不意外，我那刀没捅到要害。”

“那你为什么不再补一刀？”

黑夜里，平野瞪着他的炙热视线却依然明显。

“没想你死，只是想让你一段时间活动不了。你真死了，这局势会更乱。”

永濑有很多话想解释，但还不能解释，随意搪塞过去了。

平野嗤笑，“你是说我该谢谢你吗？”

沉默了一会儿，夜里冷冽的海风吹拂着，气氛仿佛也跟着降到了冰点。

永濑感觉凉风刺骨，正想回去，平野又说话了。

“你知道我在船上吗？”

“知道，上面提醒我了。”

这属于可以说的范畴。

“那你还敢来？你信不信，只要我一说出你的真实身份，你马上就会被扔进海里喂鱼。出了这里，没人会知道你的死活。”

平野恶狠狠地威胁永濑，实际行动倒是与之相反。

“但是你没说出来。”

“你就这么相信我不会出卖你？你忘了你之前是怎么出卖我的吗？”

平野又在提醒这件事，提醒永濑亏欠了他什么。

“你想怎么处理都算我活该。不过，你敢不敢和我打个赌？”

永濑无可辩驳，认命地回应。灵机一动，想了个办法。

“赌什么？”

“赌你会不会说出我的身份。如果你说了，在我被喂鱼之前，你可以问我一个问题。如果你没说，你要回答我一个问题。”

永濑轻描淡写地说出赌约，其实这个赌不论结果是哪边，平野都是赢。

“就一个问题这么简单？”

“一个问题也可以是很重要的情报。”


End file.
